I'll Be On My Way
by georgieporgi31963
Summary: It was the summer of 1958 and 15 year old George Harrison and Hannah Bilmford were best friends and beginning to experience their first feelings of young love. What will happen when Hannah's family moves to Ireland, leaving George all alone? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be On My Way

Chapter 1

Summary: It was the summer of 1958 and 15 year old George Harrison and Hannah Bilmford were best friends and beginning to experience their first feelings of young love. What will happen when Hannah's family moves away to Ireland, leaving George feeling alone. Read on to find out.

A/N: Hey Guys! Here is chapter 1 of my brand new story, I'll Be On My Way. I really hope you enjoy it and I'll see you at the bottom.

August 5th, 1958.

George Harrison and Hannah Bilmford were enjoying a nice sunny day in the park. Talking and Joking all the way the two of them just felt natural. They were of course, no more than friends, but everything just felt right.

As the sun began to set in the sky, they approached a huge meadow.

" Race you across," Hannah asked George

" Gladly!" he exclaimed.

And with that, the two of them began running, Hannah's light dress swaying in the wind. After a long Day of fun, George walked her home, like the man he was.

" Call me when you get home," she demanded with a smile.

" Will do, little lady," he replied.

As he walked home, the smile was glued to his face. He and Hannah had been best friends for ten years, ever since the day they met. He secretly loved everything about Hannah, from her curly red hair to those beautiful green eyes, the way she talked, dressed, and even how he could talk to her about everything.

Unfortunately, he was too shy to ask her out and anyways, he didn't think he had a chance with her. She was one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen.

Meanwhile, at the Bilmford Residence...

Hannah sat anxiously at the phone,waiting for George to call her. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she loved absolutely everything about George. But she just didn't think he felt the same way about her.

She jumped as the phone rang and answered on the first ring.

" Hannah?" George asked from the other end of the phone.

" Hey George!" she practically screamed from the other line of the phone

" Hello Hannah," he replied with a chuckle. " I trust you've settled in at home just fine?"

" Yes, as have you,"she replied with a giggle.

They spent the rest of their conversation giggling and making plans for the next day, which was Saturday. George still wouldn't tell her what they would be doing.

" Oh but George, if I don't know what they occasion is, how will I know what to wear?" she inquired anxiously.

" Wear whatever you want, Hannah," he chuckled. _You'll look beautiful to me either way, he thought to himself. _

" Alright, well I must be going, but I'll see you tomorrow afternoon,"

They bid their goodbyes and Hannah went off to bed, dreaming of George.

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short but I promise I will write as much as I can soon. This is a little bit of a hard story to write because it relates a lot to my personal life, but I wanted to publish it anyways. Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

I'll be on My Way

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys! So I finally have chapter 2 for you guys, I've been a little MIA because I just started high school last week. Without further ado, I really hope you like this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.

The Next Morning, Hannah woke up to see the sun shining through her window. She quickly put on a yellow summer dress and some brown sandals. Her long red waves cascaded down her back and her green eyes were shining. She quickly ran down the stairs, ate her breakfast and got ready to meet George.

She decided to call Geo and see if now a good time to come to his house was.

"Hey George," she greeted him cheerily.

"Hi Hannah," he replied shyly.

"When would you like me to come over?" she asked

"Right now is good if that's alright with you," he replied smiling, even though she couldn't see it.

Hannah bid her goodbye for now to George and then began the short walk to his house.

George couldn't wait to spend the day with Hannah. He had the perfect day planned out, assuming everything went right. He was brought out of his day dreams by a ring at the doorbell. _ Must Be Hannah, he thought to himself. _

He ran to the door to see his best friend waiting at the other side. She looked so beautiful that it almost took his breath away.

Hannah arrived at George's house 15 minutes later to be greeted by his crooked smile. He looked handsome and rugged at the same time.

"Hey George," she smiled.

"Hi Hannah," he replied. "I hope you're ready to have an amazing day."

"I Sure Am, Let's Go!" She exclaimed.

"But first , you have to put this on," he handed her a yellow bandana to wear over her eyes.

"Okay," she giggled.

He then hoisted her up on his back and gave her a piggy back ride out the door.

"Don't drop me Harrison," she threatened jokingly.

"Don't worry; I'll treat you like gold." He replied.

She is like gold, he thought to himself.

20 minutes later…

"George?" she asked. "Are we on a bus?"

"Yes we are," he replied. "But that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Okay," she giggled.

After she got off the bus, Hannah smelled the beautiful air of the mountains and smiled to herself. George knew how much she liked it out in the country.

"Alright, blindfold off," George said.

Hannah took the blindfold off and saw they were going hiking in the mountains.

"Oh, Geo!" she exclaimed. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did," he replied cheekily. "Let me know if your feet get sore, I'll carry you."

The day was almost as beautiful as the girl he was with, and George felt elated. He and Hannah hiked up to the top of the mountain, smiling and just having a good time.

When they got up to the mountain, Hannah smiled in a way he'd never seen before. The Mountain Range was the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen.

On the way down, he noticed her yawning a few times.

"Tired?" he chuckled.

"A little bit," she admitted.

Ignoring her protests, he carried her down the mountain and back home. It had been the perfect day for them and he wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Reviews would be lovely


	3. Chapter 3

I'll be on My Way

Chapter 3

A/N: What is this?! Georgieporgi's updating? Wow! I know, it's been waaaay too long, but during the summer I really have more time for fan fiction. Ever since I started high school in September, my life has changed in so many ways and it's been crazy. But, I promise you, I'm alive, and without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.

Hannah's POV

That night, as I lay in bed, I thought about my day with George. When I'm with him, I get this feeling in my stomach, one that I can't describe. All these feelings could pretty much is summed up by one word: LOVE. I tossed and turned, staring at the clock on the wall for hours.

The Next Morning…

I decided to call my best girlfriend, Marissa, to ask her for advice. We arranged to meet up at a little coffee shop to talk about the one boy who was always on my mind.

"Okay, so I get it, you really like George," Marissa said after I had filled her in on what had been happening lately.

"I do, but I know he could never like me the same way," I replied. "Besides, he's just a friend."

"But I know and you know that you definitely like him more than that," she smirked. "It's summer, you're in love, it's probably one of the greatest feelings in the world.

"I just want to treasure it for the rest of my life, somewhere deep inside of me," I replied.

"But you can't," she said gently. "I think you're going to need to tell him your feelings eventually."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" I inquired

"You'll never know until you find out," Marissa replied. " And plus, what if he does like you, and you don't tell him, and then he outgrows his feelings for you or moves on because he thinks you don't care,"

"Very true," I smiled. "You always know what to say, thanks Riss,"

"That's what best friends are for," she replied with a smile.

George's POV

George had been having feelings about Hannah for some time now. He had no clue how to express them, or if he should even try. His best guy friend, Paul, was the only person who could help him out in this situation. He and Paul had arranged to go to the pond in a little while, so this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

A few hours later, George and Paul were at one of the only clean ponds in Liverpool. Once they had been splashing and playing around for a little while, George decided to bring up Hannah.

"Paul, can I ask you something?" I inquired.

"Sure, George, what gives?" he replied.

"Well…" I started out slowly. "I think I'm in love with Hannah."

A huge grin swept across Paul's face "I knew it!" he laughed.

"What do I do?" I replied.

"Ask her out," he said. "I see the way she looks at you, she really likes you."

"Maybe, I will," I smiled happily.

As soon as I got home, I ran to the phone to call to Hannah.

"Hey Georgie!" she answered cheerfully.

"Hi Hannah," I replied nervously. "I need to ask you something?"

"Sure, what gives?" she asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted out sloppily.

There was a momentary silence on the other end of the line.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Review, Please? I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long :D


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be on My Way

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys! So I know I took longer than I originally said I would, but that's okay. I'm not going to give excuses because I know no one really wants to hear them. In order to understand this chapter, you need to read the previous chapter. Enjoy!

"Yes," she squeaked after a long period of silence. "There's nothing I want more in the world.

The new lovers talked on the phone until the late hours of the night/ early hours of the morning, and made arrangements to go out on their first official date the next night.

As George fell asleep, he thought how lucky he was to have a great friend like Paul to give him advice, and a beautiful perfect girlfriend like Hannah.

Hannah called Marissa after she got off the phone with Geo, who, despite the very late hour, was more than excited to hear the news.

The next night was perfect. They went to a summer fair in the country outside Liverpool. For the first time ever, George got to hold Hannah's hand and call her his girlfriend. All of their friends were happy for them, and claimed they knew it would happen all along, even when they were younger.

Even though they had so much fun together when they were best friends, it was even better as a couple. George gave her a hug goodnight, but didn't kiss her because he didn't want to seem too hasty

Meanwhile, at the Bilmford Residence…

Hannah had called Marissa on the phone to tell her about the date with George, and both girls were ecstatic. After she hung up with her friend, she decided to call her Boyfriend. He answered on the first ring, as always.

"Hi Hannah,"

"Hey Geo," she replied. "I had fun tonight."

"I'm Glad," he said. "I think we're going to have so much fun, all the time."

"Of Course we are," she replied. "We always had fun, ever since we were little,"

"And we'll continue to have fun, forever," he said happily.

"Goodnight, George,"

"Goodnight, Hannah"

After she got off the phone and got ready for bed, Hannah's parents called her downstairs with serious looks on their faces.

"Hannah," we're moving…

A/N: Alright, hate to cut it off short, but If I keep the suspense up, will you guys want to read more?


	5. Chapter 5

I'll be on My Way

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been very good with the updates, but I promise I will never forget about my fan fiction account. As requested, here is a new update and I will have my new story ready for you to read very soon.

"WHAT?!" Hannah screamed. "Where?"

"Derry City, Ireland," her mom said excitedly.

"But…" Hannah stuttered. "We can't move, what about my friends?" "And GEORGE" she cried.

"I'm sorry dear but it's final," her father added. "We leave in three months. "

"Great, thanks a lot," she said sarcastically. "As soon as things are going great I have to leave,"

She stormed up to her bedroom to call George and cry.

"George, I have something I need to tell you, and it isn't going to be easy," Hannah said seriously.

"Okay, what is it loved?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm moving to Ireland." She blubbered. "In three months."

"Oh," he said quietly, a million thoughts running through his head. "I'm sure it will be a great experience for you dear."

"Yes, of course, but what does this mean for us?"

"Well, let's make the most out of the three months that we have, and see how we feel about it then,"

"Okay," she replied sadly. "it just sucks that I'm going to have to leave you just when things are going great."

"I know, I'm going to hate for you to leave," he said "But you mean the world to me and I will do whatever it takes to visit you and talk to you as much as I can."

"Thanks George, she replied, blushing and sighing inwardly. " You really are the best."

They talked for a few more long hours, and that night Hannah went to bed crying, thinking of her perfect boyfriend and the memories she would never want to forget.  
-

A/N: Short, I know, but I haven't written anything in six months and I am trying to get back in the swing of things. Please review and leave your ideas and requests for future chapters and future stories.


End file.
